Wonderful Tonight
by GordonDecker
Summary: ...and if he was honest to himself the company of her would always trump his desire to avoid naked men in skimpy underwear.


Well, what can I say? First time writer, first fan fiction, unbeta'ed, non-native speaker, a little nervous :)

I do not own anything related to "Castle". No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

From the moment he heard Beckett's playful "Ooh Castle" across the bullpen he knew the evening would not go the way he had expected. She had briefly informed him that he would accompany her to a male strip club and ordered him to go get changed and pick her up afterwards. On the way over to his apartment debated whether or not this was a good idea. Normally he would have rejoiced at the prospect of a seedy night club, gawking at oily bodies and whistling at blonde strippers with long hair and blue eyes. As long as it took place at a venue with the usual gender role assignment and most certainly not at one named "The Packet Store". He even momentarily considered faking an ailment like the sudden outbreak of bubonic fever or a sprained ankle, but soon gave in to his curiosity. An enthusiastic Beckett always made for an interesting evening, and if he was honest to himself the company of her would always trump his desire to avoid naked men in skimpy underwear.

When he rang Beckett's doorbell not quite 30 minutes later Castle briefly wondered why he was so willingly doing everything she asked of him. Even though he had always been attracted to her, lately the mere physical attraction had been joined by a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. He depended on her for more than professional input and creative inspiration. The recent encounter with biker boy had left him with a slightly bitter taste he didn't really want to address, but a voice that funnily enough sounded a lot like Alexis murmured "Jealous much?" from the back of his head. While he was trying to figure out why he would do almost everything for her, Beckett airily opened the door and greeted him with a smirk.

"Trying to make a point by not changing, Castle?"

The first thing that crossed his mind was that she looked stunning. Not quite the elegant appearance like the time they attended the Modern American Dance Theatre Gala, she still would turn some heads tonight, his included. To cover for his obvious staring he went to the one thing that he knew would never abandon him: the famous Castle wit.

"Ah, I see you went for the classic 'Look at my boobs, I know they're spectacular' image. Afraid you wouldn't get noticed with badge and gun among the hoards of screaming bachelorettes?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he wished he had just kept staring.

"Spectacular, huh?" Beckett grinned. "Come on, it's time to find a blonde who likes to get naked and leave his hair at crime scenes."

The drive over to the club was uneventful and silent. Castle congratulated himself for only trying to get a glimpse of Beckett once or twice. Nothing obvious, just a little stealthy recon from the corner of the eye. Although he seemed to get honked at a little more often than usual. When they arrived at the club Beckett just looked at him pointedly and went straight towards the bouncer. She didn't even have to flash her badge, he readily opened the door and Castle hurried after her.

The night progressed well, and as soon as he acclimated Castle enjoyed himself. Drinking with a highly attractive woman who called him honey wasn't such a bad time. Even if it was just in jest.

After they had questioned Hans and were on the way back to the precinct Castle quietly started to hum to himself.

"Are you starting to make up your own little dance routine and try to find the right tune for your act?" Beckett frowned.

"Nah, just trying to figure out how Nikki Heat will end up at a strip joint and picturing her in a short black dress."

Luckily for him they arrived at the police garage before Beckett could cause him bodily harm. During their night shift Castle managed to recount his heroism of rescuing Beckett from the evil fangs of oiled and dangerous men with a fire extinguisher to Ryan and Esposito in painstaking detail. Appropriately impressed they finished up by one am and Beckett grudgingly agreed to a lift home from Castle.

While they were driving through the light traffic of a weeknight Castle tried to strike up a conversation.

"You know, it was really nice seeing you in good spirits tonight. I'm sorry if I came across a little too overprotective..."

"I don't know, it is nice to know that I am save, should I ever be attacked by nine stripping lunatics and you are around. Although then there would be ten lunatics in my proximity."

Content that Beckett wasn't really angry with him, Castle concentrated on the road and unconsciously started humming again. Soon they pulled up in front of Beckett's building.

"Before I go I just have to ask. You're humming again. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. There's just this Clapton song stuck in my brain which I can't seem to loose."

"Ah, there must have been a stripper named Layla in your past." Beckett grinned good naturedly while she opened the door.

"No, actually the song I was humming reminded me of you, so it kind of stuck with me." Castle replied a little subdued.

"Which song would that be?" she asked curious.

"Well, if you must know, it was 'Wonderful Tonight.' See you tomorrow, Detective." Castle said with a flourish, smiled slightly at her and put the car into gear. A gentle blush crept up her face while she tried to formulate an answer.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning." seemed to be the safest reply. She closed the car door and walked towards her building. When she turned around to see the car slowly disappear she shook her head and asked herself why a cocky, sometimes even obnoxious writer could still surprise her in a way that could almost rouse some butterflies in her stomach. Almost.


End file.
